Lieber Ron der Zukunft
by Am1ra
Summary: Ron erlebt eine etwas andere Woche in Hogwarts ganz auf seine Art.


**Hallo! =)**

**Hier ist mal wieder ein kleiner Oneshot von mir.**

**Ich habe ihn ursprünglich für die vierte Aufgabe des Jubiläumsmarathons im Hpffa geschrieben. (Wer sich für die Aufgabenstellung interessiert: - ****.de/wettbewerbe-und-aktionen/interne-wettbewerbe/jubil%C3%A4umsmarathon/2101-jubil%C3%A4umsmarathon-4-aufgabe-der-gro%C3%9Fe-hauselfenstreik/**** )**

**Disclaimer: Für diese Story habe ich mir die wunderbare Welt der Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.**

**Danke an meine Betaleser HC und ***.**

**

* * *

**

**Lieber Ron der Zukunft**

**Montag, 1. Mai 1996, eigentlich Zeit zum Frühstücken**

Lieber Ron der Zukunft,

ich habe dir schon etwas länger nicht mehr geschrieben. Seit –Moment- zwei Jahren! Etwas länger… Aber ich muss hier und jetzt klarstellen, dass ich, Ronald Bilius Weasley, daran keine Schuld trage! Das Tagebuch lag in dem kleinen, dunklen Spalt zwischen meinem oberen Bettende und der Wand. Und wer hat da zwei Jahre lang nicht ordnungsgemäß gewischt? Wer ist auf der faulen Haut gelegen? Lass dir nur Zeit mit der Antwort…

Ja! Du hast richtig geraten! Ronnie du bist genauso talentiert wie Holmsher Lock (der berühmte Muggeldetektiv). Die Hauselfen sind die Übeltäter!

Seit wann ich mit ihrer Arbeit nicht mehr zufrieden bin? Glaub mir ich wäre es, wenn es etwas gäbe mit dem man zufrieden sein könnte. Eigentlich ist Hermine die wahre Schuldige! Diese kleine, verdammte -. Schon gut…

Ich erzähle alles von Anfang an:

Heute Morgen war ich noch ganz ahnungslos und unschuldig. Ich erwachte pünktlich um ... ähm... noch früh genug, um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu gelangen. Die Prozedur im Badezimmer ließ ich aus, sprang in meine Schuluniform und eilte die Treppen hinunter, um geradewegs mit einem Pulk Schüler zusammenzustoßen. Das war jedoch nichts Außergewöhnliches, da in Hogwarts leider oft Schüler aus unerklärlichen Umständen dort ein Päuschen einlegen, wo ich meinen Luxuskörper gerade hinbewegen möchte.

Das Überraschende war der Zustand des Gemeinschaftsraums. Er war vollkommen verwüstet! Sogar die Bananenschale mit der ich am gestrigen Abend den Bilderrahmen von Hugo dem Bärtigen verziert hatte, hing noch genau an der Stelle an der ich sie zurückgelassen hatte: über seinem rechten, starrenden Auge. Was sagt man dazu?

Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn ich sein Auge nicht sehen kann… Ich fand die Schale sogar sehr dekorativ, aber normalerweise verschwindet Derartiges bei der nächtlichen Säuberung. Ich folgerte messerscharf: irgendetwas ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Da stand plötzlich Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln vor mir, _küsste mich_ überschwänglich auf die Wange und drückte eine dunkelblaue Plastiktüte in meine Hand. „Ron! Wir haben es geschafft! .R hatte Erfolg! Die Hauselfen streiken! Das ganze Schloss ist unaufgeräumt und es gibt nichts mehr zu essen! Sie fordern Lohn, feste Arbeitszeiten, Nachtzuschläge und Urlaub! Ist das nicht fantastisch?", rief sie völlig außer sich. Ihre Wangen leuchteten rot vor Übermut und ihre braunen Locken hatten sich größtenteils aus ihrem Zopf gelöst.

Ich konnte nicht antworten. Versuchte diesen Schicksalsschlag zu verarbeiten. Es gab nichts mehr zu essen? Mit Müll konnte ich leben, aber ohne anständige Nahrung?

Und es wurde noch schlimmer. Dumbledore hatte als erste Maßnahme die Schüler in Arbeitsgruppen eingeteilt. Die erste Stunde (meine Freistunde) entfiel für Hausarbeiten. Ich wurde zum Säubern des Gemeinschaftsraums eingeteilt.

Und an diesem Punkt kommen wir zum Grund, weshalb ich mein liebes Tagebuch gefunden habe. Ich habe mich im Schock und weil ich vielleicht ein bisschen unbegabt für alle Säuberungstätigkeiten bin unter meinem Bett versteckt, wo ich das kleine, dunkelrote Büchlein entdeckt habe. Ich würde gerne mit Harry über diese Katastrophe sprechen, aber er ist zum Küchendienst eingeteilt. Er muss nicht hungern…

**Dienstag, 2. Mai 1996, Verwandlung**

Liebe Professor McGonnagal (falls sie entdecken, dass das Geschriebene hier wenig mit den Schriftzeichen an der Tafel gemeinsam hat und mir deshalb meinen neuen/alten Freund grausam abnehmen),

Harry kann nicht kochen! Die Küchengruppe ist eine einzige Ansammlung von Amateuren. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass mein täglicher Schokopudding von unerfahrenen Köchen zubereitet auch nur annähernd die normale Qualität hätte. Aber ihn vollkommen von der Karte zu streichen?

Und nach dem völlig ungenügenden Frühstück hat uns der Schulleiter doch tatsächlich eröffnet, dass das Schulbudget für die Forderungen unserer kleinen Helfer nicht genügt. Er musste gestern bei Rufus Scrimgeour, dem Zaubereiminister, eine Erhöhung beantragen und ein solches Verfahren kann _etwas_ dauern.

Obwohl… Harry hat beim guten, alten Rufus doch einen Stein im Brett. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn dazu überreden kann ihm zu schreiben.

**Mittwoch, 3. Mai 1996, zu früh im Bett **

Lieber Mensch der unbefugt meine intimsten Gefühlsregungen liest,

Ha ha ha (böses Lachen)! Ich bin entgegen öffentlicher Meinungen doch ein hochbegabtes Genie. Ich lasse mich nicht so leicht unterkriegen. Harry hat sich zwar geweigert an den Minister zu schreiben, aber ich habe mit Luna die Arbeitsgruppe getauscht und darf jetzt in der Küche mitarbeiten. So habe ich immer freien Zugang zur Vorratskammer…

Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass der Streik so schnell wie möglich zu Ende geht. Die erste Schulstunde die am Montag zugunsten der Arbeiten entfallen ist, ist auch die Letzte geblieben. Der Unterricht ist zu „wertvoll" um für solche „Kleinigkeiten"zurückgesetzt zu werden. Ich stimme den Lehrern natürlich vollkommen zu. Die zwei Stunden zusätzliche Arbeit am Tag bemerkt man kaum und Freizeit ist sowieso vollkommen überbewertet.

Sie wollen die Fünft- und Siebtklässler wegen ihrer Prüfungen ab morgen sogar noch entlasten. Und wer soll ihren Anteil übernehmen? Ich habe noch keinen Lehrer mit einem Putzkübel unter dem Arm gesehen…

Ich weiß, dass sogar Hermine mittlerweile von ihrer „Errungenschaft" nicht mehr so begeistert ist, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. Sie hat weniger Zeit für ihre täglichen „Lernsessions" in der Bibliothek. Sie schimpft den ganzen Tag, weil in Hogwarts so wenig Koch- und Putzzauber gelehrt werden und ehrlich gesagt muss ich ihr dabei zustimmen. Beim Anblick der Essensreste auf den Tellern in der Küche, hat es mir reichlich wenig geholfen ihnen Beine zaubern zu können. Und ich schaffe es einfach nicht einen „Ratzeputz"-Reinigungszauber auf mehrere Teller gleichzeitig anzuwenden.

Ich bin völlig geschafft, meine Glieder schmerzen, es ist noch nicht einmal Sperrstunde und ich liege schon in meinem Bett und kann kaum mehr meine Augen offen halten.

**Donnerstag, 4. Mai 1996, Mittagessen nach Verteidigung**

Lieber Professor Snape,

wie können sie es wagen heute einen Überraschungstest zu schreiben? Ich konnte zwar noch nie einschätzen was unter ihrem ungepflegten Haarschopf, in ihrem miniaturgroßen Gehirn vorgeht, aber wieso gerade jetzt?

Ich glaube ich muss jetzt ein paar Erstklässler aus Slytherin ausschimpfen, weil sie zu laut lachen.

**Freitag, 5. Mai 1996, Gemeinschaftsraum**

Hallo Runald Waschlapp (Gegen Rechtschreibprüfungsfedern!),

als ich heute auf dem Fensterbrett in der Vorratskammer eine Schachtel Pralinen inspizierte, habe ich eine unglaubliche Entdeckung gemacht.

Hauselfen spielen Rolf! (Du weißt nicht was Rolf ist? Also nein… Es ist eine Muggelsportart bei der man einen kleinen, weißen Ball mit einem sogenannten „Rolfschläger" in ein kleines Loch befördert.) Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore das zulässt. Wir müssen schuften und die kleinen Arbeitsverweigerer lassen es sich in der Sonne gut gehen. Unglaublich…

Ich dachte immer die Hausarbeit in den Ferien wäre schlimm, aber ich nehme alles zurück! Hogwarts ist zum Arbeitslager mutiert.

**Samstag, 6. Mai 1996, Bibliothek**

Liebe personifizierte Depression,

der Zaubereiminister hat heute eine Mitteilung geschickt, dass fürs Erste keine Erhöhung des Schulbudgets möglich ist. Die „hervorragende Selbstorganisation" soll beibehalten werden, bis am ersten Juni die endgültige Entscheidung gefällt wird.

Die Stimmung im Schloss ist gedrückt und die Aussicht auf noch mindestens drei Wochen Sklavenarbeit hat sogar Hermine die Laune verhagelt. Sie sitzt gegenüber von mir und kaut auf ihrer Feder herum. Normalerweise hasst sie es, wenn jemand das tut, aber sie ist wahrscheinlich völlig ausgehungert. Ich glaube ich kann es mir leisten vor meiner nächsten Schicht noch ein Nickerchen zu machen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt. Bücher sind ja so bequem… Gute Nacht!

**Immer noch Samstag, später**

Dumbledore hat beim Abendessen verkündet, dass Morgen um acht eine Besprechung mit den Hauselfen stattfindet, in der die Situation noch einmal aufgerollt werden soll. Alle Hauselfen, Lehrer und die Schülersprecher sind eingeladen. Er hat gelächelt, als er uns das mitgeteilt hat. Entweder im ist ein unbefestigter Putzeimer auf den Kopf gefallen, die Küchen-AG hat Basilikum mit Haschisch verwechselt oder er hat eine Idee um die Schule zu retten. Ich tippe auf Letzteres. Mal sehen, was das noch wird…

**Sonntag, 7. Mai 1996, nach dem Mittagessen**

Lieber, hoffentlich immer noch gut mit Schokopudding versorgter, Ron,

ich muss eine Spendenaktion für ein Jumbopack Socken für Dumbledore starten. Ich liebe diesen Mann. Ich könnte ihn küss – nein könnte ich nicht. Definitiv nicht. Vielleicht auf die Wange.

Ich bin jedenfalls dankbar. Er hat es geschafft mit den Hauselfen einen vorrübergehenden Ausgleich auszuhandeln. Die Hauselfen werden jetzt in Schichten eingeteilt und haben je einen freien Tag in der Woche. Dafür bleiben zwar etwas unwichtigere Tätigkeiten etwas länger liegen, aber die kleinen Meisterköche (Dieser Schokopudding…) sind entlastet.

Zusätzlich hat Dumbledore versprochen ihnen fürs Erste eine vollständige Ro Golfausrüstung zu kaufen und nach Antrag noch mehr Freizeitmöglichkeiten zu finanzieren. Sie dürfen jetzt auch die Bibliothek benutzen (obwohl ich nicht weiß, wer so etwas überhaupt will).

Der Schulleiter hat versprochen sich beim Zaubereiminister für eine Erhöhung des Budgets einzusetzen und gegebenenfalls auch Druckmittel anzuwenden (die er nicht genauer definieren möchte), sodass der erste Juni in Zukunft ein „Tag der Elfenrechte" sein wird (Ein Geschichtsdatum, dass ich mir dann vielleicht sogar merken kann.)

Eigentlich sollte man glauben, dass jetzt Zeit zum Feiern ist, aber ich liege unter meinem Bett und verstecke mich schon wieder vor Hermine. Sie will die verpasste Lernzeit aufarbeiten, aber ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Die Staubflusen hier sind viel unterhaltsamer als so ein Schulbuch.

* * *

**Der Oneshot ist anders als meine anderen Texte und mein kleines, persönliches Experiment.**

**Es wäre wirklich unglaublich nett, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu hinterlassen würdet, damit ich weiß wie der etwas andere Stil gefällt.**

**GLG, Amira **


End file.
